


MALDITO

by makiyan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animated GIFs, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Comfort/Angst, Comic-Con, Crowley's True Form (Good Omens), Depression, Español | Spanish, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Jumpscare, M/M, OOC Crowley, Panic Attacks, Psychological Horror, References to Depression, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan
Summary: Un fancomic animado de Good Omens.Crowley y Aziraphale están descansando tranquilamente en casa de Crowley... cuando algo surge de las tinieblas para atacarlos inesperadamente.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	MALDITO

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [CURSED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573419) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 
  * A translation of [MAUDIT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213368) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 



> AVISO:  
> Este comic aborda temas como depresión, autoagresión, dismorfia/disforia corporal, ataques de pánico/ansiedad, etc. 
> 
> Traducción de las ETIQUETAS (tags):  
> depresión, alusión a depresión, alusión a autoagresión, autoagresión implícita, auto odio, disforia corporal, desorden de dismorfia corporal, horror, horror psicológico, ansiedad, ataques de ansiedad, ataques de pánico, angst/angustia, angst con final feliz, triste con final feliz, angustia y dolor/confortación, comic, fan comic, fanart, ineffable husbands, crowley con personalidad cambiada, forma real de azirafel, forma real de crowley
> 
> \-----  
> Si las imágenes no cargan por favor házmelo saber para que pueda reparar el problema! Estoy más al pendiente en insta (@makiyangatito) así que, si puedes, conviene más que me escribas ahí c: gracias!

**ENGLISH VERSION OF THIS COMIC AVAILABLE[HERE.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573419)**

Compartir en: [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/makiyangatito) / [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/explore/tags/goodomens_cursed/)/ [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?vanity=makiyanART&set=a.1079254789139332) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kamnayi/status/1320070566989148160)  
  
Si te agrada mi trabajo por favor considera apoyarme en: [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/makiyanart) / [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/makiyanART)

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue el producto de mi cochino encierro de 2020 fml.  
> Mil gracias a mis Patrons por patrocinar este comic, y gracias A TI por leer ;u; <3


End file.
